Paw Pregnancy
by Tibby566
Summary: Long after the times of the books, Sootpaw lives. Sootpaw is a new apprentice to Thunderclan. After meeting some cats she falls in love. She ends up pregnant as an apprentice. The worst part is... you can't hide pregnancy forever...
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: 

Blazestar- light gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes

Deputy:

Rowanfall- russet Brown tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlebrook- small gray tabby

Warriors:

Blossompelt- brown she-cat with white patches

Aspenfall- rusty brown tom, apprentice- Stormpaw

Cleareye- gray tom born blind in one eye

Sparrowfeather- light brown tabby tom

Petalheart- brown and white she-cat

Sorrelpool- gray splotched she-cat, apprentice- Birchpaw

Liontuft- large Golden tom

Clovertail- gray she-cat, apprentice- Snowpaw

Appleclaw- cream colored tom with green eyes

Meadowheart- light gray spotted she-cat

Oaktail- brown tom, apprentice- Sootpaw

Leafwish- brown dotted she-cat

Rainpelt- dappled gray tom

Nightwing- Black tom, apprentice- Hawkpaw

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- grey tom

Birchpaw- light brown she-cat

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat with white paws and white striped tail

Hawkpaw- silver tabby

Snowpaw- white she-cat

Queens:

Silverfawn- silver tabby she-cat expecting Oaktail's kits

Pebbledrop- dappled brown she-cat mother of Sparrowfeather's kits, Drizzelkit, Larkkit, and Maplekit

Kits:

Drizzelkit- gray spotted tom

Larkkit- light brown tom

Maplekit- dappled brown she-cat

Elders:

Mouseclaw- gray and white tom

Cloudstripe- white tom with a light gray stripe

Cedarheart- gray tabby she-cat

 **Windclan:**

Leader:

Swiftstar- white tom with different shades of brown patches

Deputy:

Grasstail- brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

FallenFeather- gray tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Mallowheart- gray dappled she-cat

Warriors:

AmberSky- golden she-cat

Tuftheart- light ginger tom, apprentice- Fawnpaw

Blackwhisker- black she-cat

Skysong- gray and white she-Cat

Ryestalk- gray tabby tom, apprentice- Lilypaw

Stagleap- white and brown tom

Dapplepelt- dappled she-cat

Bluenose- blueish she-cat, Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Harefur- light brown tom

Runningtail- brown tabby tom

Softwing- white she-cat

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw- large brown tabby tom

Heatherpaw- gray she-cat

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Reedheart- golden she-cat expecting Stagleap's kits

Elders:

Orangewhisker- ginger she-cat

Acornfall- ginger tabby tom

 **Riverclan:**

Leader:

Troutstar- silver tom

Deputy:

Eagleshade- gray tom

Medicine Cat:

Poppysnow- black and white she-Cat

Warriors:

Smoketail- gray tabby tom

Snowtiger- dark gray tabby tom

Splashleap- tortoiseshell she-cat, Apprentice- Coldpaw

Cloudspots- gray and white tom

Rainspeckle- gray she-cat with light gray freckles

Shellstorm- white tom with brown dots

Grayheart- gray tom

IvyThorn- light gray tom, apprentice- Crowpaw

Honeypelt- golden brown tabby she-cat

Cherrysnow- dark ginger she-cat

Dawnleap- white and brown tabby she-cat

Ashpelt- gray spotted tom

Apprentices:

Coldpaw- light gray tom

Crowpaw- Black tom

Queens:

Silverglow- light gray she-cat expecting Snowtiger's kits

Dewdrop- gray spotted she-cat expecting Cloudspots's kits

Elders:

Scarpelt- scared brown tom

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Creekstar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Shatteredclaw- brown tom missing one claw

Medicine Cat:

Lighttail- light golden she-cat

Warriors:

Silverstep- silver tabby tom

Flowerfur- black she-cat with white spots

Sandleap- sandy colored she-cat, apprentice- Stonepaw

Gorsefur- ginger tabby tom

Frogscar- dark gray tom

RedWillow- ginger and white tom

Rabbitfur- brown tom, apprentice- Brairpaw

Plumheart- gray she-cat

Maplespirit- brown she-Cat

DoeSpring- light gray she-cat

Leopardscar- large golden scarred tom

Apprentices:

Brairpaw- brown she-Cat

Stonepaw- gray tom

Queens:

NightHolly- black she-cat mother of RedWillow's kits, Featherkit-gray she-cat, and Darkkit- dark ginger tom

Elders:

Voletooth- brown tom


	2. First Gathering

(Ik I forgot Skyclan on the allegences so I'll be adding that very soon)

Sootpaw woke up to a large paw jabbing into her side. She groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes a little to see the dawn light flooding into the apprentices den. She still wasn't used to waking up early, she had only been apprenticed half a moon ago. Her mentor Oaktail always insisted on going on the dawn patrol.

"Sootpaw, wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Oaktail leaning over her nudging her. "We have to go on the dawn patrol on the Windclan border."

"Why? Can't I just sleep in for once I hate going on dawn patrol, it's too early!" She snapped sitting up in her mossy nest.

"Well I guess that I can tell Blazestar you don't want to go to the gathering tomorrow then, and anyway your clanmates are waiting for you." He stalked out of the den over to the patrol leaving Sootpaw to follow.

She grumbled. Then stood up and shook the moss out of her fur and quickly groomed herself heading out of the den. The patrol was obviously annoyed that they had to wait but Stormpaw padded over to her.

"Hey, it's okay. You can walk by me if you like so you don't have to walk by Oaktail and listen to his grumbling and complaining."

"Eh, I probably should walk by him. I really want to go to the gathering tomorrow, if we go on the dawn patrol tomorrow I'll go with you I promise." She padded off to the front of the patrol as the left camp slipping in beside her mentor keeping close to him. _I have to go to the gathering tomorrow it'll be my first one!_

The patrol was silent as they arrived at the border. They paced up and down it searching for any scents on their side. _I hope Windclan can keep to themselves._ She scented all over and marked the border a few times. _Seems good._

The rest of the patrol finished marking the border and they all gathered and started back to camp. She had fallen in beside Stormpaw. He chattered to her but she wasn't really listening she was focused on being good.

After resting in camp for a while she and the apprentices were told to go out and hunt by themselves. She decided to hunt near the Windclan border, so she head out of camp in that direction. She opened her mouth smelling the air. She scented a mouse and crouched low moving forward slowly and quietly. The mouse came into her view and she pounced her paws hitting the mouse and she struck it hard enough to kill it. She picked in up and buried it. Then she started towards the Windclan border.

Once she arrived at the border and started sniffing around. She looked across the border and her heart leap, there across the border was a cat right at the edge so close it scared her. _How did I not notice that cat?_ She looked at the cat for a moment. It was a tom, most likely an apprentice based on its size. She cleared her throat and started speaking. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and why are you watching me?"

The tom stared at her for a few moments. She waited, she was about to speak again when the tom opened his mouth. "I'm Fawnpaw." He bowed smiling. "I've seen you before at the border what's your name?"

"My name is Sootpaw. You didn't answer my other question though. Why are you watching me?" She felt intrigued but also a bit scared. _I can't lie to myself he is really cute..._

 _"_ Oh, I uh... I was watching you because..." he trailed off. It looked like his mind was spinning trying to get the words.

"Because why?" She pushed.

"Because-because I... think your really cute and I know we've never talked but I've heard you across the border I think your funny, cute, and amazing."

He looked as though he had just watched the sky explode out of no where. Shock and fear spread across his face, his paws were stuck in place. She could tell he was holding his breath. She watched him, the large tabby tom was frozen terrified she may turn him away, his fur was bushed up and his eyes wide.

She smiled at him blushing a little under her fur. _Oh, what should I say? He's cute but I don't know him. "_ Thanks, I-I guess I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow night."she turned and walked away. _Well that was awkward..._

As she hurried away she heard "ok I'll see ya there!" _Weird..._

She finished up hunting, though she was very distracted now. Thoughts raced through her. She caught a squirrel and added that to the mouse she caught and padded back to camp admiring the nice green leaves up in the trees.

As she returned to camp she heard a lot of noise and went into the camp. A few cats were rushing around, going back and forth between the nursery and medicine cat den. Others were pacing. She went over and dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile. She padded over to Stormpaw "what's going on?"

"Silverfawn has started kitting early, Littlebrook says it's not a good sign."

"Oh no, that's not good... a weird thing happened when I was out hunting, this cat was watching me across the border and told me I was cute and they liked me."

"Yeah,... wait! What! Are you jokingly!? That's creepy what did they look like?"

"Uh umm I uh didn't get a good look at them..."

"Tell me if you see them, I'll shred him."

"Oh, ok..."

She padded towards her nest and laid down. She hadn't expected such a huge reaction out of Stormpaw. She couldn't bring herself to completely expose Fawnpaw, part of her just couldn't do it. She yawned. _I hope Silverfawn will be okay..._ She drifted off to sleep.

Sootpaw woke up late, way after sunhigh. She hopped out of her nest "how come no one woke me up!" She looked around the den, it was empty. She hurried out of the den, she wondered what Oaktail was he was always there to wake her up. That's when she remembered _Silverfawn is his mate..._

She hurried towards the nursery. She peeled her head in slowly Littlebrook was bent over Silverfawn and Oaktail was pacing in the back of the den. _Oh no I hope she's okay._ Suddenly she felt someone rest their tail on her back. She jumped.

"It's okay Sootpaw I've just come to tell you your going to the gathering tonight and to rest up today it's a far journey for a young apprentice."

She turned and smiled at Blazestar still a bit shook up. "Ok then."

"Littlebrook is a good medicine cat Sootpaw I'm sure Silverfawn will be okay."

Sootpaw nodded and went over to lay in the sun, the warm made her feel better and she went and grabbed a vole from the fresh kill pile, which was fairly empty. She took the vole over to the sunny spot and started eating.

Soon a large hunting patrol returned. Stormpaw padded away from the patrol over to her. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm really excited for the gathering tonight! Also a bit nervous though. Are you going?"

"No, Blazestar says I have to stay back at camp and 'guard'."

She smiled at the end of his sentence. But, she was secretly relieved that he wasn't going he was being really over protective lately and she secretly wanted to talk to Fawnpaw without getting in the way...

The time for the gathering had finally arrived. She was so excited that she was almost jumping out of her fur. She waited beside her brother Hawkpaw at the edge of camp with the gathering patrol by her side waiting for Blazestar to tell them to leave.

Blazestar raised her tail to leave and Rowanfall padded over to her side. The patrol started out of camp. She followed after casting Stormpaw a sidelong look. He smiled back at her as she padded out of view into the dense green trees. A warm breeze blew through the air warming the night. _This is gonna be so much fun!_ She looked around at her clanmates her fur was bushed up in excitement.

The patrol padded on for a while before reaching the island. She stared at it so far out in the lake. The dark deep water lapped at the bank. _So glad I'm not Riverclan_. Blazestar leapt onto the tree and started across. The rest of the patrol followed. When it got to her turn she froze.

"Come on scaredy mouse it's not bad!" Hawkpaw yelled from atop the tree.

"Shut up mousebrain I'm coming!" She huffed as she hurled herself atop the tree. The view was pretty but, the cold lake water was just below her. She unsheathed her claws clinging to the trunk. She took a step. Her paws slipped on the slick trunk but she kept balance all the way across.

On the other side she was instantly overcome by the many scents surrounding her. She reconized the scents of Skyclan and Windclan from border patrols but she was also confronted with a stinky fish scent and a dark boggy Oder. "I think I can guess the scents." She mewed wrinkling her nose.

Hawkpaw nudged her into the clearing "hey... woah there so many cats!" She almost shrunk back into the bushes. _I didn't know there could ever be so many!_ She gazed around before her eyes rested on Fawnpaw. She wasn't sure whether to go over to him or not. His head turned and their gazes locked. He smiled and she awkwardly padded over.

"First gathering?" He asked smiling.

"Yup, is it yours?" She asked. _Gah... I feel... so awkward yet comfortable, I don't know how to feel..._

"Oh, no not my first gathering! I'm 8 moons old but Swiftstar has been wanting to take me since I was half that!" He boasted his gaze bright.

"Why would he want to do that? You would have been a kit?"

"He's my father."

Her ears pricked. "That's cool!"

"Yeah, oh it's starting!" He sat down next to her. She blushed.

"Which leader is who?" She asked quietly.

"Well you already know Blazestar. The leader to her right is Swiftstar. The silver one is Troutstar and The dark tabby tom is Creekstar. The whited Patched one is Patchstar Skyclan's leader." She nodded.

The gathering continued normally. The clans were sharing tongues and she was still talking to Fawnpaw. "Your really nice and funny." She smiled blushing a little.

"You too. Now that I meet you I... kinda like you..." he blushed shuffling his paws.

She stared awkwardly at the ground for a few moments. "Me too... Fawnpaw I wish we could see each other again. Before the next gathering."

"Why can't we?"

"Because that's against the code!"

"Hey, I know you might not like this idea but will you meet me at the border tomorrow night?"

She pondered the thought for a few moments. "I'll have to sneak out..."

"Please it's the only way!"

"I didn't say no! If I'm not there by moonhigh go home okay. I might not be super easy to sneak out."

His eyes lit up with excitement. And she blushed her pelt felt hot. She was a bit worried that they might get caught but she wasn't exactly sure she could get away without Stormpaw noticing he was super clingy lately.

"Thunderclan! Let's go!" She heard Blazestar announce to the clan. She turned to Fawnpaw. She searched for anything more to say. She was excited for tomorrow also nervous she was so young she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Looks like I have to leave now." She got up and brushed her tail along his flank as she left the clearing. "See ya tomorrow!" She started home.


End file.
